Death Is Only The Beginning
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Awaken from his long sleep Atem is back among the living, free of his dependence on Yugi with a body of his own. With Mahado at his side he seeks to reconnect with his other former protector Seto, reconnect in ways he was unable to before. Prideshipping.


The opening scene is inspired by a piece of fan art I have called 'Awakening', it is in Aishi-Cc or Aishi-Cc2 I can't remember…I have a lot of fan art posted in Photobucket galleries. The rest of it just kindda came to me as I typed but I have some past and present Seto and Atem stuff so…keke. Anyway unlike other Prideshipping fics I have done Atem is in it and not Yami, well much, so had fun with that. As always I had too much fun with this one so just sit back and enjoy a look into my wonderful overactive mine.

**WarNinGs**: Mild Shounen-Ai content, Egyptian terms, Angst, Past References, Japanese and Egyptian names sorry dubbed fans, Sandalshipping and Prideshipping, mild violence, not Betaed.

**Aishi Say**

"_Our love does not end in death_." Teal'c from Star Gate SG1. Feel free to take this quote to mean any kind of love you want, after all they are all dead men walking…except Ishizu.

*"…"* Means the person is speaking in ancient Egyptian not Japanese, only important in this chapter.

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

A lien wrapped body arched as a ragged breath was drawn into a dry throat, the next coming easier and the next even more so. Dark amethyst eyes snapped open with shock as lien fell around their owner, the air was stale and chilled but the slow breather paid it little mind as he looked around. The dark room felt familiar and as the newly awakened figure climbed from his stone resting place oil lamps and torches sprang to long absent life lighting paintings that had not seen light of any kind in life times. Dark eyes knew those spells and was starting to understand what had happened, he, the chosen Pharaoh Atem, had died. It was impossible to tell how long ago from just looking around but he felt like it had happen in another life, it had really. Walking up to a pedestal he touched his DiaDhank before frowning when he noted his Item was not where it should be, strange. The inscription said the Puzzle of the Pharaoh was to lay here beside the means to summon his army of monsters but it did not, had it been stolen while he slept? Dark lips curled into a frown since nothing else was absent and only Bakura and the now late priests had known what it was and how to wield it. If his guess of time was accurate then even Seto and Manna were dead now so where could it have moved to? While the Pharaoh had always enjoyed games he did not enjoy this one, the Items were too powerful to be set free once more. Glancing down he noted an inscription that had been hidden under the Item, his Ba and Ka had been seal in the Item once he had defeated the Dark Being. Looking down at his hands he wondered if that meant he had been freed from it or if someone had brought it back to this place of death and silence. "Oh Seto where are you when I need you so? All these spells are beyond me…do you sleep nearby or have you past and left me here all alone?" Dark eyes turned when he swore he heard footsteps on the stairs he knew to be outside, they did not sound right for his men. Slipping the DiaDhank on he closed his eyes summoning Mahado to him he smiled when the familiar figure rose from the stone floor. Torches turned to flickering sticks as dark eyes open and the former priest turned his head to face his Pharaoh. Atem nodded before Mahado turned to aim at the sealed door, cringing when ancient stone blew away killing the lights once more as the dust settled. A lone figure coughed before entering the room, the light from outside allowed Atem to see it was a tall male but he could not make out much else. Mahado caught the figure's hand move and he struck him with his staff, freezing at the sound the youth made before he fell to the sand covered floor. Atem frowned sure he knew the other's voice from that one sound but knowing he had never seen this man before, Mahado seemed hesitant as well which only confused him all the more. Walking slowly to the figure he knelt down beside before turning him over slowly, he was harmless now and there was no need to be rough with him. The gem at the end of Mahado's staff began to glow and Atem gasped in shock and fear, dark fingers lightly touched the blood on the other's temple before looking back down horrified. "Seto…what have I done?" The youth that lay at his feet looked so like his former protector and secret cousin, but he was so pale and his manner of dress was unknown to him. Dark figures moved down a paled cheek confused, he felt the same as he always had, what did this all mean? Looking up he meet eyes much like his own looking down concerned and confused, "Mahado?"

The former Ring bearer and now Dark Magician knelt beside his master friend hovering a hand over a still face he closed his eyes for a long moment before allowing his fingers to brush a still face, "Seto." He smiled fondly at his old friend, while not exactly the young man he had fought beside he was still Seto just as he was still Mahado despite his own change in appearance.

Atem frowned as one word from his immortal protector proved his fears were well based, he had just made a move against his own. Priest, friend, cousin, what did it matter what he called him he was Seto and he was bleeding because of his foolishness. "Mahado why is he here? We defeated the Dark Being he should have lived his life then passed on so why is he walking amongst the living once more?"

"I have few answers for you my Pharaoh but I have seen this young man before, through my Ka Beast's eyes. The Darkness has spilled into the living world once more and he is one of the ones who fight it." Mahado had seen a few others besides this new version of Seto, but his memory of them was elusive at the moment, he barely recognized Seto.

Atem hung his head, "I am sorry dear friend, I had hoped that I had sealed it completely but it seems I have failed. What should we do Mahado? Do you think he came here to take me back with him?" Dark fingers clenched before reaching for a flash of gold taking the Rod, "Seto."

"Perhaps. If he walks again the others might as well, they would seek you once their memories returned." Mahado glanced at the Rod that had been wield so easily and wondered where his own Ring lay now.

"Seto? Seto we detected a large energy discharge near you are you alright? Seto please if you can hear me respond?" A young voice pleaded from out of now where, he sounded worried as if he was very close to him.

Atem frown as he leaned close eyeing the silver ornament at a navy collar; poking it he blinked when it seemed to hiss at him before going silent. "What strange magic they have in this time."

"My Pharaoh we should return Seto to his friends and greet your fellow followers properly," Mahado suggested, lifting Seto from cold stone before Atem could hurt himself playing with his talisman. The silver thing fell from him hitting stone with a spark as it bounced and the sorcerer sighed softly, he was too old for new magics.

Atem looked up at his guardian nodding before snatching the fallen piece metal glancing at Seto, the proud unflinching youth was slumped in purple clad arms. Dark fingers reached out brushing bangs back into place tenderly, "We should before the child comes to worry too much."

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

Yami watched Mokuba sigh as he sat there, he knew large discharges of energy could disrupt communications but it did nothing to make anyone feel better. It was Jounouchi who walked over to the young Kaiba and with a gentle hand on his shoulder assured him his brother was too thick skulled to have been hurt, the youth smiled and he felt a little better as well. He had been against Kaiba going in alone, but it had been his find and as he had pointed out he could read the spells and was a former priest. Yami had still refused to stay with the others even with the threat of damaging his soul by triggering some spell he could not read. Only a pair of gentle hands on his shoulder had stopped his arguments, something in blue depths stole his words and he could only nod when he was reminded it was Yugi's soul at risk as well. He had not wanted to let Kaiba go alone but his affection for the other made it hard to fight with him so close, and he had given in to his wishes and now he was furious at himself. They were still so unsure about Seto but he only cared about Kaiba right now, he was right he was Kaiba now, and if Seto had been used then he was free of that dark influence if not…Yami did not care if Seto had been his killer he loved Kaiba, he had risked his existence many times to protect him and he would gladly trade places with him now. Yugi hung back with Anzu and Honda looking as worried as he could, the compassionate youth was found of his gumi and he counted Kaiba among them.

"That's it I'm going in," Jounouchi was not the kind of guy who liked to just sit around, "Let him bitch."

"My friends what are you all doing here?" Ishizu asked walking up to the small group from around a tent, "Where is Seto Kaiba?"

"He went in there and now he's not answering his phone, I'll be right back," Jounouchi answered as he headed towards the opening.

"Not without me you aren't baka," Honda reminded his blonde friend coming up beside him only to back up with him as a figure approached.

The Gumi stared at the Dark Magician as he walked out of the shadows Kaiba in his arms, dark eyes looked around before spotting Ishizu. *"Lady Isis I am sorry but we did not recognize him as he is."*

"Ah wha he say?" Jounouchi asked scratching his head, he got Isis and that was it and not much to go on.

"He said he attacked him by mistake. Yugi come here please?" Ishizu motioned for the youth to come before examining the head wound, it would hurt but he would recover nicely. *"This is Yugi, the Pharaoh's reincarnation. I have been trying to help him and the Pharaoh reseal the Darkness."*

Mahado smiled the youth reminded him of Atem in his youth, *"Greetings other Pharaoh. I am sorry again but he only sleeps…it is good to see you all again."*

"He said hello, he is sorry, and it is good seeing us again," Ishizu answered before anyone could ask. *"Tell me what has happened here? I sensed old magic and came but surely Seto did not release you?"*

*"The Pharaoh called me forth and Seto appeared soon after, he feels much guilt for his current condition. We assumed one of his priests called him forth but if not you or Seto then who?"*

Ishizu frowned, *"I am unsure. Of the Seven Seto, I, and Pharaoh have returned to fight evil. Bakura fights with us at times but he would never do this."*

"_Bakura_?!" Atem cried walking from the shadows dark eyes narrowed in rage before taking a slow breath, eyeing the gathered strangers seeing only strangers.

"Pharaoh?!" Ishizu gasped before falling to her knees, *"How may I serve you my Pharaoh?"*

Atem turned to Isis and smiled, her dress was different but otherwise she looked just as he had last seen her. *"Worry about Seto not I. Pray tell who are all of these people?"*

"So if that's the dead guy then where's Yami? I mean he's him and he's here so…ow my head hurts," Jounouchi muttered shaking his head.

Yami frowned staring at himself; he looked just like he always had in the visions but how this was happening he did not know. He watched Yugi frown at him before reaching out and touching his face, "I've been trying to free you for a long time."

Atem frowned at the youth but smiled at his touch, he was a gentle kind soul and so worthy to hold the Puzzle. *"Thank you for all that you have done. Who is Yami"*

*"Yami is what they call the part of you that was sealed, right now your past memoires are in you while his are not. Once you merge with the last bit of you your Akh will be complete and you will able to speak with your friends."*

Atem nodded curious what life he had lived with these strangers, turning to Mahado he sighed softly. *"Protect him my dear friend I will speak with Isis about becoming whole again."*

Mahado bowed his head, *"As you wish"* Seto sighed softly as he leaned head against him and he smiled before turning and heading away from the tomb the other's following him.

Atem watched them go before turning back to his Seer, *"Tell me how to begin."*

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

Seto touched his face with his hand before sitting up, his head killing him. "K'so." Turning he just gapped at the Dark Magician except he looked wrong, "Nani?"

Mahado smiled as reached out lowering Seto's hand, "It is alright Seto you are not seeing things it is really me."

"Mahado?" Seto asked not sure where the name came from, it felt right so he had said it before realizing he had done so.

Mahado laughed wrapping his arms around the confused young man, "I have missed you so."

Seto blinked at the sudden hug but relaxed after a moment and held him back, "I don't understand."

"That is alright, I am just glad I did not hit you are hard as I had thought," Mahado pulled away just smiling at him, "Gods I have wanted to talk to you for so long, so much has happened."

"Ok what is going on here Kaiba? Since when are you chummy with non-dragons huh?" Jounouchi asked eyeing the dark clad monster frowning.

"Jounouchi shut up," Kaiba order face in his hand, "Know any spells for a headache?"

Mahado smiled, he had not changed as much as he first feared, "Of course old friend, I am sorry." Dark hands gently took Seto's face eyes closing as he spoke softly.

"Since when were those two friends?" Honda asked leaning close to Jounouchi, it was a little creepy.

"There we are, so shall I answer them or do you wish to?" Mahado asked lowering his hands; it felt good to be using his magic again.

Kaiba sighed opening his eyes, "You, I'm not entirely sure what is going on myself."

"Very well. I am Mahado former wielder of the Ring and currently the Dark Magician, I was called forth by the one you call Yami and here we are." Mahado smiled at the blinks, "It seems the masses still find our gifts strange."

"They are unimportant," Kaiba muttered rubbing the back of his neck, "So you have no idea why we have a mummy walking around?"

Mahado frowned at the question, "No, I would assume it was the Items since neither you nor Isis summoned him."

"Wait Kaiba can summon dead people?" Jounouchi asked not liking that idea, it was too creepy.

"He is a priest," Mahado answered simply before turning, "Seto has anything dark appeared?"

"Recently?" Kaiba scoffed getting to his feet, "Mahado darkness has been appearing since Yugi pieced the Puzzle together."

"Kaiba sit back down Yami is fine," Honda ordered placing a hand on a navy shoulder stopping the young man. Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba would all worry if the stubborn youth pushed himself too hard, he had no idea how hard he had been struck or if that was his only problem.

Kaiba glared at Honda taking his hand and pushedhim back, "Out of my way baka, you know nothing."

"Great he's back and in a bad mood, come on Darky you might have to whack him again," Jounouchi joked as he ran off after Kaiba. Whipping his eyes

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

Atem turned his head when the tent flap was raised and Seto Kaiba walked in, freezing dead when he saw him. He knew the look of shock very well and he just smiled walking up to him, "Hello it has been a while."

Kaiba frowned at him as he lowered his hand allowing the flap to fall back into place, "I guess it has."

"Seto!" Atem cried as he ran at him burying his face in warm black, "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you in both life times. I never meant to hurt you; I wished only to protect you."

Kaiba sighed wrapping his arms around the trembling youth, a gentle hand in his hair, "It's alright really…please stop that?"

"Pharaoh your friends wish to say hello…should I have them return later?" Mahado asked eyeing his crying master.

Atem sniffed releasing Seto whipping his eyes, "No, please let them enter. Hello everyone it is good to see you with my own eyes."

"Yami…wow you look just like him," Anzu blushed a little looking up when Kaiba snorted at her.

"Be nice Seto, you do not look so different either," Atem reminded his friend use to his manners, which also had not changed much.

Kaiba crossed his arms rolling his eyes, "Remind me to get a tan later."

"You think if we whack him again we could make him nice?" Jounouchi asked Honda blinking when Kaiba glared at him, "Maybe _really_ hard?"

"Oh enough of this nonsense, enjoy life," Kaiba half waved as he turned, all this reunion stuff was bringing back half remembered losses.

"Seto!" Atem cried snatching his arm and pulling him back around, "You do not have to go…I want you here."

"Look don't start crying again but this is not my style…it never was." Kaiba looked away, "Just stay here with your friends."

"You are one, you always have been…why do you want to get away so badly?" Atem did not understand, Seto may never have been warm and fuzzy but he had never tried to flee when his friend were being sappy. "Tell me what is troubling you Seto?" Seto refused to look at him and he sighed releasing his paler hand, "Very well, you are dismissed if that is what you want."

Mahado frowned as Seto walked past him ignoring his worried look as he had the others, "Seto wait!"

Atem watched his former protector walk away clearly in pain, only to be chased by his other former protector who refused to let him just go. "He will never change…so who is first?"

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

Alright since I was typing this one rather than writing it out I have a second chapter already started, yeah me! If you like then review and tell me so, if you don't same goes, feel free to enjoy the fan art I have collected by checking out my Bio. Thanks for the read. Aishi.


End file.
